


You Remind Me

by thunderingskies



Series: You're my ace [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: There’s only really one thing that Hajime doesn’t like about his job, and that’s the fact that it keeps him away from Tooru more than he’d like.He’s in town for one week, away for the next - sometimes it’s two weeks at home, and then four days away. He’s got more seniority now, so there’s less time spent away than at home, but he’d be hard-pressed to admit that he doesn’t miss Tooru when they’re apart, even if it’s just for a day.So when he gets the chance to come home a day early and surprise Tooru? The answer is a resounding yes, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Amalas](http://amalasdraws.tumblr.com/) enables my love for fluffy IwaOi! This one's for you - thank you! ♥

There’s only really one thing that Hajime doesn’t like about his job, and that’s the fact that it keeps him away from Tooru more than he’d like.

He’s in town for one week, away for the next - sometimes it’s two weeks at home, and then four days away. He’s got more seniority now, so there’s less time spent away than at home, but he’d be hard-pressed to admit that he doesn’t miss Tooru when they’re apart, even if it’s just for a day.

So when he gets the chance to come home a day early and surprise Tooru? The answer is a resounding  _ yes _ , obviously.

But the hard part comes in keeping the secret from Tooru.

They text every day, as is their ritual when they’re spending time apart. It’s for both of their benefit - Tooru might be more vocal and expressive about being lonely, but Hajime feels exactly the same way. So when he gets up early in the morning to fill up his car before starting the drive, texting Tooru isn’t as easy as it usually is.

**Tooru:** hajime! tetsu woke me up at 6 am today to give him and his cat a ride to the vet. six. am!!!

**Tooru:** it’s a good thing i have the day off and can nap later (´∀`)

**Tooru:** i hope u didn’t sleep in, daichi is so uptight about being punctual

**Hajime:** i’m up, good morning babe

**Hajime:** good, without him you would have slept until noon 

**Tooru:** i would not have!!! maybe like eleven at the latest….

**Hajime:** mhm, well now that you’re up, what are you doing today?

**Tooru:** hmm well koushi wants to meet up for lunch

**Tooru:** other than that, just cleaning so the house is perfect for when my hajime comes home (´∀｀)♡

**Hajime:** you don’t need to do anything special

**Hajime:** as long as you’re there, it’s good 

**Tooru:** hajime!!! 

**Tooru:** **(*≧∀≦*)**

**Tooru:** i love you!

**Hajime:** i love you too, i gotta get going

**Tooru:** be safe!

Hajime sighs, tossing his phone onto the passenger seat of his car. He turns the music up, and drives.

The drive is long, and it feels even longer because he spends the majority of his time thinking about Tooru. The way he looks, just barely having woken up in the morning, nose scrunched up and eyes blinking tiredly. The way that he smells, warm and sweet with hints of coconut, and cocoa; the way that he feels after a long day, pressed up against Hajime’s chest, breathing slow and even, a warm and comfortable weight. 

It’s like a bad habit, only one that Hajime doesn’t want to break. 

He stops only once to get home faster, a warm feeling of excitement tingling in his spine as he turns into town. The route home is familiar, and thankfully quick; it’s a bit later than he would have liked thanks to traffic, already having passed into the late afternoon, but Hajime’s just glad to be heading home. With any luck, Tooru will be home from lunch already.

Hajime throws his car in park in their driveway as soon as he’s able, stepping out from his car. He leaves his bag in the backseat - he doesn’t need it, anyway, digging his keys out from his pocket and heading up to the front door.

Slowly, gingerly, he unlocks the door, stepping into the warm, familiar house. Closing the door behind him, he starts unbuttoning his coat and toeing off his shoes. Tooru’s shoes sit carefully on the shoe rack - a good sign that he’s home.

It’s quiet.

Hajime hangs up his coat, and steps into his slippers that Tooru always keeps by the front door when he’s gone. He pads through the hallway, listening curiously. He doesn’t hear any talking, just some quiet music playing from somewhere. Stepping into the living room, it doesn’t take Hajime long to find Tooru.

His heart does this jumping up into his throat thing that it always does when he first sees him, no matter how long they’ve known each other; no matter how long they’ve been together.

The sight of him makes Hajime smile.

Tooru is all curled up on the couch, face pressed against the back cushions. He’s asleep, the continual rise and fall of his chest a strong indication of that. He looks calm, relaxed, peaceful - but that’s not the thing that Hajime likes the most.

No, rather, it’s seeing Tooru in one of his favourite sweaters, cuddled up into the fabric as much as possible. The sweater itself is a bit big on Hajime, so Tooru is able to fit his smaller frame into it with room to spare, as he’s got his face snuggled against the neck, his legs curled up against the rest of his body. He’s even wearing Hajime’s sweatpants, too - a pair that are too big on him even, so they hang off Tooru’s frame, riding low on his hips, covering all but the tips of his toes.

Hajime bites his lip. He’d initially planned on making dinner for Tooru, but, well… that can wait for another night. Instead, he grabs his phone, quickly making a phone call to their favourite take-out restaurant. It’ll be a good substitute.

He doesn’t stir when Hajime steps closer, reaching for the television remote to turn off the documentary Tooru’s left on. He lets out a soft breath, face scrunching up when the couch dips, and Hajime settles himself down beside him.

Tooru’s a heavy sleeper, so Hajime allows himself a moment to watch, and appreciate. He runs a hand through Tooru’s soft brown hair, chuckling to himself when Tooru leans into the touch, sighing appreciatively. His fingers dip a little lower, pressing into the muscles of Tooru’s shoulders and neck, where he knows he carries a lot of tension.

Hajime reaches out with his other hand to pull Tooru in closer, slowly and gently, careful to not wake him. Tooru sighs softly, but cuddles up against him as soon as they’re pressed together, like this is  _ his _ spot, like he belongs there; like this was exactly what he was missing. 

It’s almost too much for Hajime’s heart to bear, but then Tooru has to go and send him over the edge.

He doesn’t sleep talk much, generally just quiet mumblings and the occasional sigh, but Hajime makes out one word, clear as day, muttered from Tooru’s lips.

_ “Hajime… _ ”

Hajime holds his breath as Tooru shifts, pressing his face against Hajime’s chest and inhaling deeply. God damn it, he loves him so much.

This might be Hajime’s favourite time of day.

He picks his book up off the coffee table where Tooru’s left it, opening up to his last read page; Tooru clings to him, shifting occasionally, but sleeping peacefully. Hajime runs his fingers through Tooru’s hair, occasionally leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, or brush his bangs out of his eyes.

It’s quiet, until the doorbell rings, and Tooru lets out a loud groan.

He blinks his eyes, opening them slowly, expression souring; he doesn’t like to be woken up, and naps are no exception. “What?” He grumbles, sitting up, “Who is at the-”

Freezing, he looks down at his hands that are still on Hajime’s chest, then up at his face. His expression softens almost instantly; he smiles, throwing his arms around Hajime for a proper hug. “Hajime?” He grins, pulling back to bring him in for a kiss, hands grasping at the collar of his shirt, “You’re early!”

Hajime laughs; that expression on Tooru is so great. “Yeah, Daichi let me off a day early for good work.” He hugs Tooru back, gratefully accepting the kiss. It’s soft, and slow; not heated like their usual reunion kisses, but Hajime loves it all the same. He missed the taste of Tooru, the sweet flavour that he just can’t get enough of. Tooru pulls back with another laugh, breath hot against Hajime’s neck.

The doorbell rings again, and Tooru makes a face, sleep still tugging at his features. “So then who’s at the door?”

“Food,” Hajime replies, wiggling his way out from Tooru, and reaching for his wallet, “I ordered for us.”

Tooru inhales a little, a small gasp, his smile beaming. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

“I know.” Hajime laughs, “Now wait here, okay?”

“Okay.” Tooru lets him go, albeit a little slowly, allowing Hajime to get up and pay for the food. By the time Hajime comes back, Tooru’s moved over on the couch, made a proper space for Hajime and cleared off some space on the table for their food. He looks up at Hajime, already reaching over for him when he gets close, two bags of food in his hands.

“Wait wait wait-” Hajime laughs, and dodges Tooru’s hands, dropping the food down and retreating back. “Let me get some drinks first.” Tooru pouts, but he goes to the kitchen anyway, coming back with a few cans of juice. Tooru reaches for his hand again, but instead of getting what he wants, Hajime presses the cold can of juice in it, laughing when Tooru pulls back with a grumble.

As soon as he sits down it’s fair game, and Tooru cuddles right back up to him, nuzzling his neck, and then his chest. He sighs happily, so excited to have Hajime back with him.

“Tooru,” Hajime laughs, resting his hand on Tooru’s back, “we can’t eat like this.” Tooru pouts, leaving Hajime to lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips. “We’ll cuddle more later, okay?”

With a sigh, Tooru nods. “Promise?”

“Of course,” he responds, with no hesitation. He smiles as Tooru untangles himself, still choosing to sit close to Hajime, legs intertwined, bodies pressed in close; they split the food, humming happily, chatting lowly. Tooru finds himself drifting closer slowly, naturally; the contact grounds him, and Hajime finds comfort in keeping him close.

It doesn’t take long for them to finish, and Tooru drops his dishes down on the table, pushing it far enough away to be dealt with later. “Now more cuddles?” Tooru asks, throwing Hajime a smile as he sneaks in closer.

Rather than respond, Hajime just opens up his arms, pulling Tooru in close to a deep cuddle. He inhales slowly, all of his senses overwhelmed with everything that is Tooru, but in a way he can never get enough of.

“I missed you,” Tooru whispers, shifting a little to get comfortable. He’s basically thrown himself over Hajime’s lap at this point, and buries his face back in the sweater, closing his eyes again. “I hope you don’t mind me taking your sweaters when you’re gone. It’s… It’s the best Hajime substitute I’ve got.” He sits himself back up, legs sliding on either side of Hajime’s lap. “But the real thing is still way better.”

Hajime smiles, and cups the back of his head with a hand. He leans in close, their breathing warm, mixing together. “I missed you too.” 

Hajime definitely has to make an amendment to what he previously thought, though.  _ This _ is definitely his favourite time of day.


End file.
